la bella y la bestia
by KCMS
Summary: este es un one-short basado en una de mis canciones favoritas...la bella y la bestia de porta.


La bella y la bestia

Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa, el era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos.

Isabella bella frágil como una rosa y Jacob era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos.

Único el día en que les ataron esposas ya no eran niños, crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos.

Ellos crecieron juntos y lo que años atrás fue amistad se convirtió en amor.

Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel juro serle de por vida fiel, y ella él, una historia como otra cualquiera quien les ve y quien les viera.

Después de acabar sus estudios decidieron casarse, se juraron amor eterno.

El tiempo pasa las relaciones se agotan se cansan ella ni lo nota por que esta siega, siega de amor él pero no guanta la monodia y el ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía, o eso les decía a sus colegas de copas.

-Estoy arto de estar nada más con ella –les decía a sus amigos Edward, Emmett y Jasper, Edward odiaba que su amigo no valorara a la mujer que tenia, Bella era una mujer que le quitaba el aliento a cualquier hombre, a cualquiera menos a su marido.

Bella esta siega pero no era tonta ya dudaba tantas noches sola hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Otra noche –se decía, ya sospechaba ya era mucha casualidad que todos los días tuviera trabajo pendiente en la oficina.

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa, te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa.

Ten mi vida – me dijo con un tono que si no lo conociera lo hubiera llamado amor y me entrego un hermoso ramo de rosas.

Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad pero lo que paso una vez siempre sucederá una vez más.

Me he dado cuenta que el no va cambiar y que me va a seguir engañando.

Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin, ser más fuerte que esa bestia, debo salir quiero vivir.

He vivido con él tanto tiempo, he soportado sus engaños, pero ya no más, he decidido que lo mejor es empezar a vivir mi propia vida e intentar olvidarlo.

Son tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar no existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar este moretón que es mi corazón.

Me rompe el corazón el recordar los buenos momentos que teníamos juntos, nuestros sueños e ilusiones.

Yo no sé cuánto tiempo más podre aguantar, ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar, los pasos de estos años me dobla la edad,

Cada día es más difícil soportar sus engaños y excusas tontas.

Dime que esto no ha pasado, tu dime que lo habré olvidado, mañana todo habrá cambiado y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo este cuento no es eterno debes salir ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia debo salir quiero vivir.

Mis amigos me decían que él no me merecía que lo mejor era pedirle el divorcio. Que tenía derecho a encontrar a alguien que realmente me quisiera.

Sé que me quieres mi vida, yo sé que no habrá más heridas mañana será un nuevo día, y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo.

Bella tenía una pequeña esperanza en el fondo de su alma, ella no aceptaba la idea de que el hombre que más amo sea un completo extraño para ella.

Empiezan las discusiones pare que a él no le gusta se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a bella le asusta.

Jake se enojaba por cada cosa, si algo estaba mal hecho por más mínimo que esto fuese lo enfurecía…

Lagrimas caían, tas un empujón y el primer puñetazo, te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo.

Esa noche fue una de tantas cuando Jacob llegaba borracho. Todo el tiempo ella fingía dormir y el solo se acostaba a su lado y caía profundamente dormido y a la mañana siguiente no recordaba absolutamente nada. Pero ella sentía que esa noche iba a ser diferente. Cuando él llego grito el nombre de Bella y como esta no contesto este fue y la busco hasta que la encontró. Esté empezó a gritarle y ella empezó a llorar, tenía miedo el estaba ebrio y eso era una mala señal. Como él no recibió respuesta enfureció y le pegó un puñetazo este fue doloroso pero lo que más le dolió fue que él le pegara, ella había hecho sufrir mucho pero jamás le había pegado.

No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderl0, no sientes la impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo no puedes creerlo después de tantos años "si te preguntan di que te has caído en el baño"

A la mañana siguiente antes de irse a trabajar la despertó y le dijo que dijera que si le preguntaban que dijera que se había caído en el baño o si no lo pagaría muy caro. Ese mismo día Edward Cullen fue a ver como estaba y al verle el golpe él no le creyó que se había caído, él era doctor así que tenia la sospecha de que Jacob la había golpeado.

El silencio no te ayuda se que no sabes qué hacer sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez créeme sé que no quieres más problemas pero no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega por que no le perteneces te mereces mucho más sobre ti no tiene autoridad se la das y él se créese no puedes detenerle no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie le decían que tenía que dejarlo que no era bueno vivir con alguien como él, que solicitara el divorcio pero ella se negaba y decía que ella se caso para pasar el resto de sus días con su marido.

Cada día es más normal pasar del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio, bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya si no eres mía no serás de nadie entiende. Bella no podía más el cada día era más bestia se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal. La Bella y la Bestia prefiero no contaros el final.

Un día tiempo después de lo sucedido, Bella decidió solicitar el divorcio, todos en especial Edward estaban muy felices porque su amiga abrió los ojos entendió que no era lo que ella se merecía, vivir con el demonio que se hacía llamar su marido quien había jurado hacerla feliz, amarla y respetarla, Edward tenia años enamorado de ella por esa razón él era el más feliz con la decisión de Bella. Edward y Bella fueron ese día juntos a ver qué sería necesario para el divorcio de esta. Lo que no se esperaban era que Jacob estuviera allí esperándolos, este furioso se llevo a Bella a rastras, él creía que Edward y ella tenían una relación por lo que la amenazo, dijo que si los volvía a ver juntos los mataba.

Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia bebo salir quiero vivir quiero vivir. Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad me has convertido en un triste numero mas toda frustración fue tu perdición es demasiado tarde para ir hacia tras no volveré a tener otra oportunidad seré solo un mal día en la prensa local pero mi dolor será tu prisión.

Esta es su única oportunidad de huir, durmió a Jacob hacia como 10 minutos, tenía sus cosas listas y el boleto de avión en sus manos. Pero a pesar de todo le dolía dejar aquel lugar, que aparte de ser testigo de todo el daño que le hizo Jacob, también fue testigo de las pocas cosas buenas que vivió con él. Tomo el coche y fui directo a la casa de Edward, allí la esperaban todos sus amigos. Gracias a ellos podría empezar de nuevo, decidió no decirles a donde se dirigía para que Jacob no los obligara a decirle, pero les avisaría como le iba y ellos se harían cargo de su divorcio. Edward la llevo al aeropuerto en su coche, y le dijo que se pusiera a dar vueltas en el hasta que se le terminara la gasolina, entonces algún de los chicos iría a recogerlo. Había decidido irse a Italia, tenía dinero suficiente y tenía un titulo en Gastronomía. Como supuso Jacob se puso como loco, la busco por todos lados, pero hace dos meses que no le habían dicho nada sobre el… supuso que se resigno. Tenía dos meses en Italia y su vida era muy buena, tenía un buen trabajo, una buena casa y todo era como su vida hubiera sido si no se hubiera casado con Jacob.

Ese día, en la mañana recibió una llamada de Edward diciéndole que necesitaba verla que le dijera dónde estaba viviendo porque era algo muy importante. Bella le dio todos los datos que él le había pedido. Ellos quedaron de verse al día siguiente en el restaurante "La Bella Italia". Ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era la prisa de Edward hasta donde ella sabia su divorcio sería muy difícil porque Jacob se negaba a firmarlo.

Cuando Edward le dijo que Jacob estaba muerto, ella se asusto, pensó que alguno de los Cullen había cometido una locura, pero cuando él le dijo que se había suicidado, ella se sorprendió y a la vez sintió una paz que hacía mucho no sentía; Edward había venido por que como ella seguía siendo su esposa al momento en el que él murió ella tenía que firmar algunos documentos y decidir qué haría con el cuerpo, a ella no le interesaba nada de eso pero decido que era el momento correcto para cerrar la mala experiencia que fue su vida los último años al lado de Jacob. El velorio de Jacob fue sencillo y algo privado; en realidad los únicos que estuvieron a él fueron, los Cullen, los Hale, y ella.

Jacob tuvo el final que se ganó pero al final ella decidió perdonarlo por todo el daño que él le hizo y ser feliz al lado de alguien que la quisiera tal vez Edward.

Fin

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias daría todo porque entiendas tan solo un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento, espero que al menos mi historia no que solo en la memoria y cambie una nueva trayectoria y jamás se repita este cuento este cuento no es eterno debes salir ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia debes salir vuelve a vivir

La bella y la bestia (x2)

Se mas fuerte(x2)

Mira hacia delante no te rindas (2x)

No te quedes en silencio(x2)

Muchísimas gracias por leer plisss lo único que me hace escribir es un rr

Las invito a leer en brazos de un desconocido y té esperaré

Saludos y nos leemos

PS: se me olvidaba los personajes NO son míos (aunque quisiera XD) y el fic está basado en la canción de porta con norykko.


End file.
